In a standard can or split-tube motor the stator windings are supported on and lie against the outer surface of the split tube or can. Normally as described in German 197 05 974 or in copending application Ser. No. 09/1396,108 the windings are carried on special supports that in turn are fitted to the can. These winding supports are therefore separate parts that add additional costs to the assembly and reduce the efficiency in the medium- and low-load applications.
In German patent document 44 38 132 it was suggested that the stator windings lie directly against the outer surface of the can. Installing such windings is quite difficult and expensive, and there is the danger that they might shift.
German patent document 1,222,159 describes a split-tube motor which is either provided with a pad or plate stack serving as winding support. This structure is also a part separate from the can so that it has the above-given disadvantages.